The present disclosure relates generally to packaging. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to trays for storing and displaying products and/or secondary containers having consumable products. Several aspects of storing and displaying products and/or secondary containers having consumable products may be discussed in the present disclosure including, but not limited to, protecting the products from being damaged during shipping, storing or handling, and providing several different configurations of the same package for retail display.
Packaging for consumable products come in a variety of sizes, shapes, materials and designs. These sizes, shapes, materials and designs generally differ, for example, for aesthetic reasons or marketing purposes. Consumable product packaging having certain functional features, however, can provide advantages to a user of such packages in addition to possible aesthetic and marketing advantages.